Inuyasha's Gumi Has Been Good This Year
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: This fic was written for Shinjitsu no Shi's "Have a Hanyou Holiday!" contest and just to make someone somewhere smile.


Ok well this fic is based on a funny little piece of Stargate SG1 fan art and was written for Shinjitsu no Shi's "Have a Hanyou Holiday!" contest which ended (s) on the 20th. This is just a short cutesy story which tries to chapter the humor of the original picture but pointless really. Just e- mail if you want to see the pic that caused this whole thing.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, Yuri, Fluff, A little langue, Humor, Romance .  
  
Aishi Say  
  
" Have fun whatever holiday you celebrate just celebrate."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome sat up stretching lose pink nighty unwrinkling as if by magic. She smiled as she stepped out of bed and right onto Kilala's tail. Kilala hissed running over to her sleeping misters. "Gomen Kilala." Kagome apologized.  
  
Inuyasha sat up yawning. "What's she hissing about now?" He asked blinking at Kagome still half asleep.  
  
"I stepped on her tail."  
  
"Baka on'na." Inuyasha muttered before yawning again.  
  
"I let that slide since it's Christmas."  
  
"Oh stop with the good will crap already it's sicking."  
  
"Why can't you seem to get into the sprit of the holidays?"  
  
"'I don't wanna."  
  
"Grinch."  
  
"I am not green."  
  
"No, but you wearing red and white."  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked sitting up dark blue nighty unwrinkled at all.  
  
"Just teasing Inuyasha Sango." Kagome informed the older girl smiling.  
  
"Oh I see. This is most comfortable arigato for letting me barrow it."  
  
"Consider it a gift. Shippo-chan wake up sleepy head?"  
  
Shippo sat up yawning. "What?"  
  
"Hello sleepy head. You want to open presents now?"  
  
"You mean all those pretty boxes down stairs under the blinking tree?" Shippo asked eyes wide.  
  
Kagome giggled at him. "Yes Shippo. All the ones with your name on them are yours plus a stocking of candy."  
  
"What you mean those socks you hung for the fire place?" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"They are called stockings and yes. They're for candy."  
  
"I love candy!" Shippo beamed.  
  
"Where are Miroku and the hag?" Inuyasha asked looking around.  
  
"Probably just helping mom with breakfast."  
  
"Good I'm hungry."  
  
"Presents first Inuyasha." Kagome informed him with a shake of her head.  
  
"Fine make a mess before eating works for me."  
  
Kagome shook her head "Men."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Konnichi wa minna " Kaede greeted as the gumi came downstairs.  
  
"Dear breakfast will be ready soon so go ahead and open your gifts." Kagome's mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure thing mom!" Kagome called back. "Shippo would you be a dear and plug in the tree? It would look nice in the dark."  
  
Shippo laughed as he dove into the pile of gifts as ran behind the tree. "Too kawii." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Miroku?!" The gumi cried as the tree lit up the room with it's multicolored lights. Miroku was sleeping in a giant red and white stocking right arm hanging limply.  
  
"Damn Inuyasha what did you wish for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's seems Inuyasha has been a very good boy this year." Kaede muttered as she entered the room.  
  
Inuyasha smiled clapping his hands. "Forget what I said I LOVE this holiday!" Inuyasha cheered jumping up and down.  
  
Shippo poke his head out from the pile of gifts a dark green metallic bow stuck to his head. "Are you just going to leave him in there?" He asked before turning to Kilala. "I thought Kagome said stocking were for candy?"  
  
Kilala sat down in front of him and batted at the end of the bow. "Mew." She agreed.  
  
"Oh how cute your friend fell asleep in a stocking! Hello Sota dear were is Grandpa?"  
  
"He's coming mom."  
  
"Hey Miroku you still alive?" Inuyasha asked gently tapping his cheek.  
  
Miroku blinked. "Inuyasha?! Where is that man?"  
  
"Man?! What man Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"A large red man. Is he still here?"  
  
"You mean Santa? No he's long gone."  
  
"Ah I see. Would anyone care to explain this then?"  
  
The gumi turned to look at Kagome. "What?" She asked nervously.  
  
"This is your holiday?" Sango reminded her.  
  
"Ok well.see Santa gives good people or youkai presents they want."  
  
"Are you implying this Santa intends for me to be someone's gift?"  
  
"More like a stocking stuffer but yeah it looks like it." Kagome teased. Miroku frowned.  
  
"Here let me get you out that over grown sock?" Inuyasha offered holding out a hand.  
  
Miroku toke his offer hand. "That would be most appreciated arigato Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he pulled Miroku out and held him close. "No big deal."  
  
"Can I have my candy now?" Shippo asked.  
  
Miroku nodded grabbing Shippo's stocking and tossing it to him. "Enjoy."  
  
Shippo dived pouncing on it before running back under the tree.  
  
"He really dose like candy hun?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"No fuck." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Miroku shook his head before glancing at the name on the stocking. "You?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned. "Me what? Oh that."  
  
"Oh that? Just what did you wish for?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed fiercely ignoring the two girls as they sat down by the tree looking for something. "Well um.."  
  
Miroku sighed placing his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders causing the hanyou to jump slightly. "Never mind I think I can guess."  
  
Inuyasha blushed even redder. "I.I.gomen." He stammered lowering his head.  
  
"Forgiven this time." Miroku informed him removing the red rose like bow form his tunic.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku placed the bow on his head.  
  
"It was strange but not unpleasant." He looked up Inuyasha fallowed his gaze. "Do you know what that is Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. It was just another green thing Kagome had stuck up in the house. "No, why do you?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I asked Kagome many question about this holiday. She said it was called mistletoe."  
  
"Pretty name." Inuyasha admitted not sure where this was going.  
  
"Isn't it though? She also said there is a ritual surrounding it."  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
"Now see that all depends."  
  
"Oh on what?" Inuyasha asked imitating Miroku's teasing tone.  
  
Miroku smiled. "On who's standing under it with you."  
  
"And that matters why?" Inuyasha asked wondering if he really wanted to know.  
  
"Well according Kagome you are supposed to kiss the other person."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Miroku shrugged "She did not know she only said those were the rules."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Miroku's hands. "Are you cursed or something if you don't"  
  
Miroku shrugged again. "She did not mention one." He admitted.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer to him. " Knowing that on'na she forgot."  
  
Miroku laughed. "Possibly Inuyasha she dose forget things from time to time." He agreed slowly moving his hands from Inuyasha's shoulders to the slits in his sleeves.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he moved his fingers to copy Miroku's hold on him. "Even so I don't know if would be a good idea to blow it off. You have one curse already two would be worst."  
  
"Your concern is touching but I am sure even there is curse it cannot be all that bad of one."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not willing to take that chance." Inuyasha informed him tighting his grip slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked softly.  
  
"Miroku." Inuyasha answered just as softly as pulled Miroku to him. He smiled himself when he encountered no resistance form the monk as he deepened kiss. Miroku tickled his tongue as the hanyou dipped him low threatening to fall on top of him.  
  
"Now where are they?" Kagome asked herself rooting threw the boxes.  
  
"Um Kagome what dose that green plant hanging from the roof mean?" Sango asked watching the two males look up at it.  
  
"What you mean the mistletoe? Oh well see the trick is to get someone you love under it with you then you can kiss them. I'm not clear on why but it's very popular. Ah here they are."  
  
"Did you pass this knowledge on to Miroku?"  
  
"Hun? Yeah why?" Kagome asked before looking up. "It seems he was paying attention." She smiled.  
  
"You are not upset? I thought?"  
  
"I don't see you pulling Miroku away from Inuyasha." Kagome countered teasingly. "Of course I'd love to see you try."  
  
"Inuyasha can have him. What is that?"  
  
"Oh just a little something I got for you." She admitted setting a box in her lap. "And this is what you got me. Mind if I go first?"  
  
"No, by all means."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome carefully unwrapped the metallic navy with gold and silver snowflake adorned gift. "It's so pretty."  
  
"You haven't even opened it yet Kagome?" Sango asked confused.  
  
"I meant the paper. I've always loved yuki."  
  
"Your mother mentioned that when she toke us all shopping."  
  
"I'm just glad the antic dealer loved all the stuff we brought with us. I could make a living by just bring half the stuff we have stored in the village. I hope you didn't waste too much money on me."  
  
"You mother said it was alright."  
  
"Go ahead and open your." Kagome said blinking at the black box she held in her hands.  
  
Sango nodded tearing the hunter and scarlet striped package with less care then Kagome had. Kagome smiled when Sango blinked at a black box similar to the one Kagome held. "Perhaps I should hope you did not spend too much on me?" She teased.  
  
Kagome laughed. "On three ok?" Sango nodded hand resting on the box's lid. "One.two..THREE!" Both girls tossed the lids and stared.  
  
Sango carefully toke the stylized gold and diamond heart in her hand long delicate chain trailing down her arm. She looked up at Kagome tears in her eyes. "Oh Kagome I.it's beautiful."  
  
Kagome toke the sliver and diamond snowflake in her hands tears in her eyes as well. "Sango I.thank you." Sango nodded whipping her eyes. "Come here I'll clasped it on for you?" Sango stood and walked over to her holding her long hair up as she knelt before Kagome. She shivered when Kagome leaned against her slipping the pendent on before carefully clasping it. "There all done. Now you do me?"  
  
"Of course Kagome." Kagome turned pulling her own hair up. Sango copied her motion as she slipped the slightly thicker chain around Kagome's paler neck. Kagome smiled taking her pendent in her free hand tilting it so it caught the multicolored light form the tree. Sango clasped the necklace on before leaning against Kagome. "Your mother said you would love it."  
  
"I do Sango." Kagome assured her as she started to lower her hair only to have wrist caught by Sango. "Sango?" Kagome asked concerned afraid something was wrong.  
  
"Calm yourself Kagome nothing is wrong." Kagome relaxed only to laugh when the two men finally did fall. Sango did not notice as lowered her head and gently kissed Kagome's soft neck careful of the chain. Kagome turned suddenly blinking at Sango from where she was kneeing. "Gomen I had no right to." Sango gushed head lowered.  
  
Kagome gently lifted Sango chin. "No Sango It's alright.  
  
"No it's not.I." Kagome cut her off with a soft kiss.  
  
Sota walked into the room and blinked. Kagome was kissing Sango in front of the tree and Inuyasha was laughing as he pulled a laughing Miroku to his feet only to catch his as he tripped and fell against him. "Um.Mom Kagome kissing Sango!"  
  
"Why that's nice dear." His mother called.  
  
"But mom?" Sota protested.  
  
"Ho Ho Damn!" Kagome's grandfather exclaimed as he walked down the stairs dressed as Santa. "This is better then girls gone wild six!"  
  
"Eww grandpa." Sota cringed.  
  
"Oh kids food!"  
  
Kagome pulled away form Sango. "Grandpa how long have you been there?" She asked blushing.  
  
"Not long enough."  
  
"You're worst then Miroku."  
  
"Who is Kagome?" Miroku asked walking up behind her getting her to jump.  
  
"Don't do that? My grandpa."  
  
Miroku glared. "It's that man!" Miroku exclaimed smacking the old man upside the head with his staff.  
  
"No Miroku that's just.never mind he earned it."  
  
Inuyasha placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "You are a very violent Buddhist." He teased.  
  
"True but I am also very kawii." He teased back.  
  
"If the four of ye are done pawing each other there be food to be eaten." Kaede informed them.  
  
The two new couples blushed bowing their heads. "Gomen Lady Kaede." They coursed.  
  
"Forgiven now in to the kitchen with ye." Kaede ordered smiling. ~Ah to be young.~  
  
Shippo peered out from under the presents pulling a candy cane from his mouth. "Dose this mean Miroku will tech me about guys to?" He asked Kilala. Kilala looked up from the chocolate snowman she was nibbling on and shrugged. "Kami bless us everyone." Kilala shook her head at him. "What I'm cuter then tiny Tim right?" Kilala ignored him. "Ba hum bug " Shippo teasing mumbled before returning the candy cane to his mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The end. Go read something else now. This is posted on Shinjitsu no Shi. It's entered in a contest so IF you liked it please go vote for it? The link is at the end of my bio. The voting starts in January. Thanks a tone. 


End file.
